


【授翻】Worth the Wait/不负所期

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam与Dean相爱而迟迟不敢面对，从小到大，从第一季到第三季，全文充满暧昧的性张力，直到最后Sam利用恶魔能力救回Dean的灵魂，而Dean为救Sam将自己的灵魂分了一半给Sam，漫长的等待终于有了结果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Worth the Wait/不负所期

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth The Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164415) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



标题：Worth the Wait 不负所期

作者：astolat

译者：ikerestrella

分级：NC-17

* * *

 

 

**

Sam从不记得自己何时何刻不在渴望着Dean。自打他年龄够大，明白渴望别人是什么感受起，一切便从Dean开始。十六岁时，Dean已经浑身散发出让人无法招架的性感气息：他全心全意地享受自己好看的身体，从不为此感到羞耻，总是怡然自得。这对于一个刚刚迈入尴尬难熬的青春期的小孩来说，具有难以抵挡的吸引力。哪怕抛开这个不管，还有更重要的一点，那就是Dean属于他，他是Sam的生命里唯一真真切切属于他的事物。

最终，Dean还是发现了。这样的事Sam没法遮掩，一个十二岁的小孩，如同所有十二岁小孩爱干的那样，老是把一切弄得天翻地覆。这件事如同厚实坚硬的肿块长久地碾压在他的腹部。他对待Dean的女朋友态度恶劣，对Dean也总是火气冲冲，每天晚上都带着醋意哭着上床睡觉，感觉自己又愚蠢又差劲，总是担惊受怕着：他的家庭，他的世界都已经不对劲，现在是不是连他自己也不对劲了？

起初Dean很困惑，接着他觉得伤心，再到后来他开始生气。有一天，他正在沙发上和他最新的女友亲热，Sam正好闯了进来。那个女孩很漂亮，一头浓密乌黑的头发、棕色的眼睛，丰满的胸部填满Dean整个手掌；Dean后仰着头对着她微笑，整张脸都亮了起来，好像她是他世界的全部。Sam从他们身边经过，快速地跑进卧室，奋力地将门砸上然后倚门坐下，身子不停地颤抖，眼泪从脸颊上滚落而下。

他听见她咯咯作笑，然后用手掌捂住耳朵，这样他就听不到前门开启又合上的声音了。接着，Dean试着想要打开卧室门，“该死，Sam，开门，”他大叫着，不停地用力敲门。

“怎么，沙发还不够好吗？”Sam冲着门外讽刺地大喊，努力不让声音里带上破裂的痕迹。

Dean将肩膀抵上门用力一推，Sam一下子被挤到了地上。Dean走进房间，生气地说，“老兄，你在搞——”就在这时，他看见Sam绝望而愁苦的脸上湿润的泪痕，停了下来，呆呆地站在原地。Sam把身子缩成很小一团，将他笨拙的瘦长双腿收拢起来，蜷曲着背把头倚靠在腿上，像是做好准备等待重锤的砸落。

Dean用手抚了抚嘴。过了一分钟，他静静地说，“好了，Sammy，我们去看电影。”

Sam不敢相信就这样没事了，他抽着鼻子，小心翼翼地说，“和她一起？”

“不是，”Dean说，“她得回家。”

 

**

当Dean也有同样感觉时，Sam立刻就发现了。那一年Sam高二，过去的半年里他又长高了一尺，而且现在他开始一箱箱地吃蛋白棒，每天早上喝半加仑的牛奶来帮助长高，下定决心要加入篮球队，哪怕这学年他们已经转过了一次学。

训练结束后他回到家，因为之前的跑动现在仍是大汗淋漓、气喘吁吁。Dean正在餐桌旁清洗手枪。爸爸这三天都不在家，去了别的地方。Sam直直地走向冰箱，脱下衬衫站在敞开的冰箱门前，冰冷的气流冲击着他的乳头。他一手拿起牛奶瓶，把剩下半加仑的牛奶灌进肚子里。接着，他转过身放下空牛奶瓶，而Dean正紧握着枪盯着他。

Sam迎上他的目光，心脏剧烈地跳动，渴望着，等待着。而Dean只是有些呛声地说，“爸爸。”

Sam移开目光，“嗯。”

关于这件事，他们谈过的就只有这么多了。可是在那之后，那种东西一直都在那儿，对于他们两个人都是如此。

 

**

有时候，大多数时候，这都不是什么大事；他们不会去想，所以很容易隐瞒。而有些时候，事情却没那么简单。

Sam三年级上学期时，父亲让他们搬迁的次数比以前更加频繁——好像他已经决定了，Sam现在满了十六岁，已经可以合法地辍学了，学校也不再那么重要。Sam没法和任何人认识，也没法熟悉任何地方；当他到达这四个月来换的第五所学校，他不再费心去记任何名字，甚至压根就不想再去记任何名字。他逃过吃午饭的时间，躲在图书馆里，这样他就不用每天都单独一个人坐在餐厅里，哪怕他已经饿得肚子痛。他没法参加任何球队和俱乐部，所以他只是报名参加田径比赛，还有一些额外加学分的项目。他拿了许多奖，而唯一在意这些的只有Dean，不过他表现自己在乎的方式就是无奈地摇摇头然后一拳打向Sam的肩膀说，“老兄，你是怎么变成这样一个书呆子的？”

不过，他的一位老师让他参加了一个团队项目。结束之后，他开始和Rich、Danielle或是Lou一起吃午饭，除此之外还有他们的朋友们。之后有一次，Danielle在桌下踢了踢他的脚说，“Sherryl想让你约她出去，白痴。”最后，Sam开始参加一些他并不想去的聚会。在一星期的外出后，父亲回到家说，“开始收东西了，我们这个周末就搬走。”

Sam一下子站起来，将物理作业本向电视机掷去，带着满腔尚未平息的怒火摔门离去，不顾父亲在他身后的呐喊，只是不停地往外奔跑。

最后，他到达了小镇的最北端，在一座布满锈迹的旧桥下的河畔驻足。当地的孩子们常来这里闲逛喝酒：他一直控制自己不去发现这样的细节，因为这又是另一件他迟早会失去的东西，到了下一个地方，他又会什么细节都不知道。黑暗中，他坐在倾斜的河畔边，身下是一大堆废弃的银箔纸、破碎的瓶子和放了很久的烟头。他没有穿夹克，当Dean找到他并将轰隆作响的Impala停在路肩上方时，他已经因浑身的汗水而觉得寒冷。

Sam向前弓着背，Dean蜿蜒地沿着河畔滑步上前，屁股一沉坐在他的身边，两只手臂抵在膝盖上，“老兄，那电视我刚刚还在看呢，”他说。

“别，”Sam说着，移开了目光。

Dean垂下头，两个人一言不发地相伴而坐。

“这镇上我连个熟悉到可以收留我一晚上的人都找不到，”Sam说。

“别想了，你要回家去。”Dean说。

“不要，”Sam说，虽然他已经明白他必须得回家，“而且我也不会搬走，我要搭个车去别的城市，找份工作，睡在收容所里——”

“你他妈别想拿这个开玩——”Dean一把攫住他，将他的双臂紧紧压在他的身体双侧，粗鲁地摇晃了一下他的身体，而Sam只是不停地前倾身子，直到他的头抵上了Dean的肩膀，他开始声嘶力竭地大哭，哭得他喉咙都发疼。

“啊，该死，Sammy，”Dean说着，伸出手环抱住Sam的肩膀。Sam用手臂将他包裹住，最后两个人都平躺在地上，Sam伸展着四肢压在Dean的身上，Dean用手无助地抚摸着他的头发；Sam的脸埋在Dean的颈窝里：他颈部的皮肤很温暖，微微带着点苦涩的烟味和汗味，脉搏平稳，哪怕此时Sam的下嘴唇正紧靠在那块皮肤上。

渐渐地，他安静了下来，但没有移动，呼吸仍然错乱不齐。Dean搀扶着Sam，小心翼翼地让他们两人站直身子，好像害怕多用一点力Sam就会在自己手里碎掉。接着，他将他们间的距离稍稍拉大。Sam的手胡乱地摩擦着他的脸，摇了摇头，换了个角度再次倾向他。

Dean抓住他的肩膀，将他固定在原处，“Sam，”他们之间距离很近，他的呼吸打在Sam的嘴唇上，凝结成白色的水雾；他说话时声音低沉，带着恐惧，紧攫的双手并没有用上太大的力度，Sam很容易就可以挣脱出去。

Sam吞咽着，身子向后退了几步。“快来吧，”Dean说。一分钟后，他们爬上斜坡坡顶，走进了车。当他们回到那座租来的老房子时，Dean说，“在车里呆着，”接着，他一个人走进房内。过了差不多半小时后，他打开前门让Sam进去。

父亲惩罚了Sam一个月，让他在庭院里干活，直到他足够赔清电视的钱，不过他们一直到了夏天才再次搬家。Sam一直不知道Dean说了些什么。

 

**

二十一岁生日时，Sam跟他的朋友说他明天还有考试，推辞了所有的邀约一个人去喝酒。他不知道他为什么要和他们说谎，然而就在他回到宿舍时，他看见了楼前停靠的Impala，Dean脱下了外套，戴着墨镜，正伸展着四肢躺在车前盖上，沐浴在加州的艳阳之中。Sam走上前去，一掌拍向他的脚，“老兄，你在这里做什么？”

Dean坐直身子，取下墨镜，对着他咧笑，“拜托，Sammy，你知道我不可能错过这个生日。”

Sam轻笑一声，忍不住对他扬起嘴角，“好吧，我想是这样的。”

虽然很令人费解，可是Dean还是成功在斯坦福的高尔夫球场附近找到个破破烂烂的脱衣舞俱乐部。整个上半夜，他们不停地往肚子里灌酒。下半夜里，他们躺在草坪上十五号球洞旁，身边放着Dean以防不够而准备的六罐啤酒；他们讲着过去几个月里一直没说的故事，傻傻地放声大笑。可是突然一下，Dean不再笑了，他坐直身子，用手捂住额头。

Sam缓缓地坐起来，“Dean？”

“操，我好想你，蠢货，”Dean的声音低沉，听起来很不适，接着他补充道，“我觉得我要吐了。”

他对着停车场里的垃圾桶一阵呕吐，然后爬进Impala的后座。过去的一小时里，Sam几乎什么都没做，只是抱着他的酒瓶喝喝停停。他将手伸进Dean的衣服口袋，摸索着钥匙。

“再往左一点，”Dean闭上眼睛说道，手臂搭在脸上，“噢，对，就是那儿。”

“非常好笑，”Sam说着，一把将钥匙环捞出来。他开车回到宿舍，使了好大劲才把车挤进仅仅三个街区外的街边停车场里。他将Dean的手臂搭在自己肩膀上，两个人一路踉踉跄跄地走进他那间狭小的单人房间，将Dean扶上他的床，接着用电炉煮好咖啡，在Dean熟睡时熬夜复习他的经济学。

第二天早上，Dean用大拇指揉按着Sam一晚上都垂放在桌面上的脖子，为他缓解麻木，将他唤醒。“啊，”Sam半梦半醒、迷迷糊糊地说。

Dean继续轻轻地为他揉捏，像是用上了他所有的精力。终于，Sam轻声道，“Dean。”那话语如同一句恳求，可是并没有用上太多力气。

Dean停了下来，将手拿开。“我最好先上路了，以防之后堵车，”他说着，拍了拍Sam的肩膀。

很长一段时间里，Sam都没有再听到他的消息。一年之后，他觉得很生气，气到都不太想接他的电话，至少不会在第一声响就接起来。

 

**

日子一天天过去，他们隔着一尺的距离睡觉，每天在车里一呆就是好几个小时，没有任何人闯进只属于他们两个人的圈子。Jess是Sam的铠甲，而Dean的铠甲是他一夜春宵的女孩们，接着他开始试着把这些女孩也推给Sam。

“很好，要是你变成个和尚什么的，你看我会不会在乎。”当Sam对着他大吼大叫时，他回话道，不过当他开口时他的目光闪躲、喉结滚动。Sam看着他的喉咙，想要用他的嘴覆上那块上下起伏的肌肤。Dean只是想拯救他们两个人，因为Jess的阴影已经不再整日盘旋在Sam的心上了。

Dean时不时地会哄劝他，让他们俩每回一起多勾搭几个女孩，这对Sam丝毫不起作用。他已经对和Dean风流的那些女孩有些醋意了，他可不想亲眼看着那些事发生。不过，他没把这部分告诉Dean，因为他对此感觉有些害臊：他知道，Dean和他的想法不一样。

父亲过世后，阻挡他们的东西应该更少，因为现在一个巨大醒目的理由已经不复存在。然而事实却并非如此，因为现在Dean就是什么都不想要了，他甚至好几个月没有和女孩们调情。与此同时，Sam整天忙着提心吊胆，害怕他就要一天天地失去Dean了。他知道，他现在被恐慌逼得过度紧绷，知道有时候他只会让事情变得更糟，知道他总是笨手笨脚的，知道他现在是在伤害Dean。他想这更是解释了为什么Dean老是闪躲着他。他想Dean的心里一直对他存着几分怒气，而现在他脑子里已经一团乱麻，不想再多添什么乱子。

接着，Dean告诉了他父亲那个小秘密。在那之后，Sam害怕得快要发疯，他才过一秒钟就已经不知道自己上一秒在搞些什么鬼。前一秒他还让Dean保证要了断他，后一秒种就发了疯一样地抓住他的身子，而这并不能怪到龙舌兰酒头上，这只是因为Sam现在又变成个傻傻的十二岁小孩了：他需要有人告诉他一切会没事，他想要什么都可以得到，他没有任何不对劲的地方。

Dean将他推向离他们最近的床上，告诉他让他睡觉。Sam翻过身，将脸埋进枕头里，那味道闻起来好像Dean。接着，他的眼泪涌了出来。

 

**

黄眼恶魔死的那天晚上，他们去了Bobby家，刚刚用盐封好窗户和房门，就去喝得烂醉以表庆祝，威士忌如同纯水一样咕噜下肚。夜深后，Dean只穿着袜子溜进Sam的房里，对他轻语，“Sam，”接着，他将Sam压在身下的棉被拉扯出来，想要钻进被窝里。他们都已经醉得不省人事，Sam将棉被掀起让Dean进来躺在他的身边。Dean用了五分钟时间才把Sam的皮带带扣打开，而Sam用了另外五分钟时间才反应过来Dean是想要摸索他的身子以及为什么突然一下他想要摸索他的身子，接着将他一脚踢下了床。

“你，你这该死的混……”Sam含糊不清地说，声音里充满愤怒，“你这混账，你他妈休想……”他奋力地摆脱掉身上的棉被，身子坠落到地上，一把将Dean抓住摇晃着他的身体，像是在对待一个木偶。

“噢，操，”Dean说着，无力地将他推开。

“闭嘴，”Sam说，“该死的混蛋，你，你他妈胆敢对我失去信心，闭嘴，闭嘴！”接着，他哭了起来。

“啊，Sammy，拜托，别这样，”Dean也跟着抽噎起来，“没事的，都没事的。”

“怎么会没事，混蛋，”Sam说着，一次又一次地用力捶打他的胸膛，“我恨你，你，你休想这么对我……那个贱货不会把你带走的，我绝对不会让她把你带走，”Dean听见他的双手握成了拳，接着开口对他耳语道，“Sammy，我很抱歉，我必须这么做，我很抱歉，真的很抱歉，”然后，他在Sam的额头上落下一吻。第二天早上醒来时，他们乱糟糟地躺在地板上，Sam的阴茎还耷拉在内裤外边，Dean的眼泪和鼻涕将他的头发粘黏成簇，他的脸上还留下一块属于Dean的奖章。

“你现在这样子真好看，Sammy，”Dean说着说着就大笑起来。Sam一拳打上他的手臂，然后将阴茎重新塞回裤子里。

“我说的都是认真的，Dean，”Dean快要走出房间时，Sam在他身后说。

“老兄，你一定有什么问题，”Dean说，“喝酒喝高的人一般都会忘记他们说过的那些鬼话的。”

“呃，那我不管，”Sam说，“我发过誓，我一定会救你，而我现在正是要这么做。所以你别想表现得你只有一年可以活。”

Dean吞了吞口水，沙哑地说，“嗯，好吧。”

接着，他们去厨房喝咖啡。

早饭过后，他们到了Bobby的院子里。Dean忙着照料他的车，给车换几个零件；Sam和他走向不同的方向，去到院子远端没法从房子里打望到的一角，在面前摆好一堆零零散散的东西。

Ava可以控制恶魔。虽然恶魔精灵和十足路口恶魔不能相提并论，可是Sam想这样的话他可以在正式上场前在这外边找到好几百个供他试试身手，然后他就可以让那贱货跪在他的面前，让她苦苦央求自己，然后放过Dean。

与此同时，他得先好好对付他的学习曲线。他的目光扫向第一堆碎片，碎片立马纷扬而起，在地板上画出一条歪歪曲曲的线。

 

**

学习如何使用能力是件困难的事，特别是他得保证不被Dean发现。有趣的是，当那场争执终于到来时，一切却变得很容易。

 

**

Sam舔了舔他拇指边缘有些烧伤痕迹的肌肤，“你知道吗，我不明白，”他说，“我不明白为什么我们一直没有过。”他若有所思地看了看他脚下烧焦了、冒着烟的尸体，然后又抬起头看向被那几个猎人绑在床上、嘴巴被堵上的Dean。他们早该识相点别去碰他。“我知道我们有相同的感觉，我什么都记得。我只是不明白，究竟是为什么——”他耸了耸肩，“总之。”

他走过房间，抬起一只腿伸进Dean的大腿之间，将他的双腿分开，用手捧住Dean的脸。Dean的眼睛里布满血丝，眼睛下面净是结痂的暗色伤疤。他嘴里的塞口物自己松动了，Sam小心翼翼地将它从Dean的嘴里轻轻取出，“Sam，”Dean的声音因为被塞口时的尖叫而变得沙哑。

“嘘，”Sam说着，吻上他的嘴。那是第一次，他动作很慢很温柔，惬意地享受。Dean的嘴尝起来像是金属，又带着烟味，他的嘴唇已经干枯发裂，Sam用舌尖温柔地掸过Dean的嘴唇，让他的嘴唇变得柔软。Dean在他的身下颤抖，“没事的，”Sam轻声道。“他们伤到你了吗？”Sam的手抚上Dean的胸膛，指甲将他的衣服攒成一团，然后将他的衣服撩起。Dean满身都是瘀青，还有一些擦伤，Sam垂下头将自己的嘴覆了上去，挨个地亲吻。

“别，”Dean喘息道，想要移开身子，“别，Sam，别这样。”

“这会感觉很好的，Dean，”Sam说，“我们不该害怕这个的，就像对于其他事一样，Dean，我们一点也不该害怕这个。”

“这不是你，”Dean轻声道，“Sammy，这不是你。你不会——”

“不，这就是，”Sam说着，再次亲吻他。他已经用眼角的余光扫到了周遭的动静，不过还没等他阻挡，Bobby已经将拨火棍给他扔了过来。

醒来的时候，他被蒙住了眼，手上戴着钉在混凝土地面上的钢制手铐，嘴里塞着东西，赤身裸体地被困在一个盐线画成的五角星内。他感觉自己裸露的皮肤正在向周遭释放能量。他试着将钉子从地上拔出来，试着将嘴里的东西弄出来，可是那些东西都被施了咒，不知怎么的变得很滑，他拿它们没有办法。他喘着气，在手铐之下扭动着身子，手铐边缘刮擦着他的手腕。

“别碰他，”Bobby在他面前某处厉声说道。

“操，”Dean的声音低沉而沙哑。他在Sam面前跪了下来，将手放上他的肩膀，“Sam，拜托，别伤到你自己。一切都会没事的。”他的手一圈圈地抚摸着Sam的胸膛和腹部，想要让他安心，“你得相信我，Sammy，我会救你的。现在又该轮到我了，对吧？”

Sam可以向Dean的手传送一阵电流，让他炸裂成黑色的粉灰；说不定他还可以向Dean的脑子里传输点什么讯息，让他把他嘴里的东西取出来；他可以拉扯着Dean，将Dean拽到他的身上，然后从他身上摸索到一把贴身携带的刀或者枪，掏出来用在他身上。

“没事的，”Dean说着，手从Sam的脖子一直抚摸到他的胸膛，“一切都没事的，Sammy，有我在这儿。你救过我，现在轮到我来救你了。”Sam的怒气和恐惧稍稍缓和了一点，被堵住的嘴轻轻地发声。

“好了，我准备好了，”Bobby说，“Dean，你确定要这样吗？这不——要是这不管用的话，我没法把它放回去；要是一半不够的话，不管是对他还是对你，都——”

“那你就离开这里，把这地方毁掉，就像我们说好的一样。”Dean面不改色地说。他的手向下探去，捏了捏Sam的手，然后将手收回来。Sam看不见，可是他能听见Dean在四周走动，然后脱掉了他的衣服，在他的身边躺下，牵起他的手，“动手吧。”

 

**

这感觉很奇怪，倒不是说糟糕，但还是怪怪的，就像他六年级时，父亲过了四个月才终于带他去把那颗缺牙修补好。当他的舌头在那个地方打旋时，再也感觉不到那些尖利的边缘，而是完全陌生的东西。他也说不清这种前所未有的感觉是从哪个地方发出来的，那更像是在他胸腔内某处漂移不定的空间，有时候又在他的脑子里。

“不好意思，这个，呃，已经不是全新的了，”Dean说着，肩膀与Sam牢牢相靠，他们的大腿紧紧依偎，“只算得上二等品了，不过我想，这是你帮我找回来的，所以——”

“这就是我想要的，”Sam说。他的手在Dean的衣衫之下紧贴他的腰部；现在，要是他们不互相接触，他就会觉得自己体内少了一块。

Bobby一直看着他们，神情略带谨慎。他坚持要他们再多住几个月，“好好休养休养，”他这么说。不过事实却是这样他能随时留意着他们。他给Dean在嘎吱作响的楼梯之下找了个睡觉的地方，让Sam睡在楼上他自己房间旁的小房间里，不过这也没什么用，他们醒来时总是睡在一起，而且通常是在地板上，因为这两张床都不够大。他们穿着短裤和T恤，身上盖着一堆毛毯，四肢交缠在一起，呼吸着彼此的呼吸：吸气，吐气，相同的节奏，分毫不差。

一周之后，Bobby终于摊手认输，让他们俩一起睡在谷仓那边一间有张老旧大床的房间里。他并不是在对什么事视若无睹——这儿没什么好视若无睹的。Sam早就忘记在Dean的身边却不渴望着他是什么感觉。像这样依偎在他身边，闻着他的气息，品尝着他的呼吸，对他来说意味着家，意味着平静，意味着安全。自从他长到十二岁，差不多算是个大孩子时，他就丢失了这些东西。

可是到最后他们发现灵魂就和肝脏什么的差不多一个道理：Dean给他的那一半虽然生长缓慢，但迟早会填满那块浩大而空旷的空间。过了大约六个星期，他不再感觉自己的身体有一半都在Dean的体内。一天早上，Sam睁开眼睛，看见Dean睡在他的身边，一切都和往常一样，可是他心里却多了几分别的东西，而当他的手滑向Dean的腰部将他唤醒时，Sam看向Dean的脸，明白Dean的心里也多了别的东西。

“Dean，”Sam轻柔地说，“我还是记不起为什么不。”

“Sam，”Dean说。Sam凑上前来亲吻了他。这个吻缓慢轻柔，而又贞洁，几乎只是他们皴裂的嘴唇的轻轻一触。“Sam，”Dean重复道。接着，他们都开始疯狂而绝望地投入其中。Dean的嘴唇在他的下颚和肩膀火热地扫掠。Sam想要啮咬他，想要吮吸他，在他身上每一分、每一寸的肌肤。他的舌头舔过Dean带着胡茬的扎人下颚，将Dean的耳朵在他的嘴里含了好一会儿。Dean与他相贴的身子紧绷起来，他气喘吁吁地乱语，“Sam，Sam，上帝，”他的手指扣进Sam的肩膀，两个人的手在彼此的身体上饥渴而绝望地游走。Sam将自己的短裤拽了下来，然后也拽下了Dean的，他们忘情地扭动着身子，将身上全部的衣物都褪去，整张床都在他们身下颠簸了起来。

Dean用手包裹住Sam的阴茎，拇指在头部湿滑地按压，Sam几乎就要射了出来。Dean甚至还没等到Sam的手的到来，就光靠着与Sam臀部的厮磨，便再也无力招架。他们相互搂抱着呆在原地，身上粘稠而潮湿，两个人不停地亲吻。接着，Sam的头下垂靠上Dean的肩膀，开始大笑起来。

“老兄，”Dean说。

“只是，”Sam说，“那么多年了，可是现在，多久来着，三十秒——”一时间，他有些不确定自己会继续放声大笑还是哭出来。

Dean依偎在他身旁没有说话，用力地喘着气，双手胡乱地搓弄着Sam的头发，接着又抚摸过他的头和他的脖子，心里默默地说着，“我们还会有很多年的时间，我们会一直到永远，”而他开口时说的是，“是啊，不过，得了吧，Sammy，那也是很棒的三十秒。”

“没错，”Sam说。终究，他还是继续放声大笑。

fin.


End file.
